


twin fantasy (my boy)

by idkspookystuff



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Ryan, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Shane, Trans Character, Trans Ryan, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, bottom shane, top steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: Shane likes when Ryan's bigger than him and it's giving Ryan ideas.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - NYE Exchange





	twin fantasy (my boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKid/gifts).



> this is for tai!! they requested bottom shane, established relationship, polyamory & bondage. i hope this fulfilled your needs.
> 
> no but tai is such an amazingly talented, kind human being and i'm so honored that i got to write this for them. i'm so happy i got to meet you through the discord and i hope that, through my mental notekeeping whenever we spoke in nsfw, that i wrote something you'll enjoy. i love you <3
> 
> this is for the shyan shipping society's nye fic exchange! i hope you go read everyone's fics, they're all amazing writers and amazing people and i love them all so much.
> 
> i hope you like this fic! if you did, please consider leaving a kuddo and a comment! they make me happy and i always reply!
> 
> \- [ Is](https://twitter.com/rosegoldphil)
> 
> ps. title inspired by this gay ass [car seat headrest song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNqJFVOKaU0) shane likes.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> in this fic ryan is FTM transgender. i use traditionally "female" words to refer to his genitalia. he's had top surgery but not bottom surgery. everything that happens in this fic is consensual and always check with your partner about the language they prefer. i myself am afab enby and use the language i would prefer. if you don't want to keep reading, feel free to exit out, no hard feelings. please let me know if you think i should add any more tags. thank you!

Ryan is  _ very good _ at riding dick.

And sure, maybe his childhood bedroom at his parents’ house with his entire family home isn’t the best time to prove it. But he and Shane are so drunk from way too many mediocrely prepared cocktails (sorry, Steven) and besides, Shane looks so good in that Krumpus costume. He’s mostly out of it, but the makeup is still smudged on his face, the glued on hair sticking up, horns on his head and long ass claws scratching Ryan’s thighs.

But needless to say, Ryan is a master at riding dick. So when a rather invigorating roll of his hips in a way that he knows makes his ass look sinful doesn’t get an assgrab from Shane, Ryan turns around to see what’s up.

“Hey, dickhead,” Ryan says. He stops moving and Shane’s hips give a little twitch up, so at least his effort is partially noticed. “I’m giving you strong pussy game and you’re zoned out. What’s up?”

“Sorry,” Shane says. He scrapes the claws along Ryan’s thighs and it sends a shiver through Ryan’s entire body. Ryan’s about to start riding him again in earnest when Shane adds, “you just look really big sitting on top of me like this.”

Ryan furrows his eyebrows as he takes the information in. It’s a little ridiculous to think that he looks big to his tree of a boyfriend with literal demon horns on his head, but drunk Ryan really doesn’t have the mental capacity to question such things. Drunk Ryan also doesn’t think through things well, so he grabs Shane by the claws, pins his hands above his head with one hand, and starts riding him again. 

“Yeah?” he asks. “You like that?”

Shane groans. They’ve been at this for a while so they’re both close, but something about Ryan holding Shane down makes it so much more urgent. “You like when I hold you down and take what I want?”

“Fuck, Ryan,” Shane gasps and then, without warning, his hips snap up and he comes deep inside of Ryan without any warning. 

It’s such a shock, the sudden rush of warm, thick cum, the throb of Shane’s dick deep inside him, that Ryan grinds down against Shane once and then he’s coming too, in a rush of white light. When he comes back to, Shane’s panting underneath him. He makes no effort to move his arms from Ryan’s grasp.

Ryan looks at his hands.  _ Huh _ .

*

The next morning, as Ryan’s nursing probably one of the worst hangovers he’s ever had, Jake drops down next to him at the kitchen table. 

“Hey,” Jake mutters. They both sneak a glance at their mom, cooking while Shane, who is somehow six foot of immune-to-hangovers, sweet talks her. Ryan’s never told her that they’re dating, but if the looks she gives Ryan when he mentions Shane are anything to go by, she knows. He thinks it’s cute that they get along.

Jake turns back to Ryan. “Can you keep your Christmas sex to a minimum?” he mutters.

If Ryan had been sipping some of the coffee Shane made him, he would have done a spit take. “Fucking  _ what _ ?!”

“Ryan!” Ryan’s mother admonishes, and even though he’s a full grown adult, he still goes red.

“Sorry, mom,” Ryan answers. He drops his head onto the table when she goes back to talking to Shane, who’s now waxing poetic about life in the midwest. He still has a little residual fur on his face. He’s at once charming and horribly pretentious. 

Jake takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m just saying, dude,” he mutters again. He looks very chill considering he knows about his brother’s Krampus sex roleplay. Ryan doesn’t think he’d ever be able to look Jake in the eyes if he knew something like that. “A minimum.”

*

The conversation keeps his sex with Shane that night in his head. He can’t stop thinking about it: the way Shane told him he looked big, the way Ryan pinned him down, how he came almost as soon as Ryan started speaking.

He’s still ruminating on it by the time Monday comes around, so he does what he usually does: corner Steven about it.

Steven’s putting a sugar packet in his coffee mug in the office kitchen when Ryan gets right up behind him and whispers in his ear, “I think Shane has a kink for being tiny.”

There’s probably a more PC way of putting it, but Ryan’s never been a guy with the ability to hold his tongue.

Steven splutters loudly and almost shutters his coffee mug; he catches it at the last minute somehow. Kate, who doesn’t know about the nature of their relationship but can probably infer, gives them a look from across the kitchen where she’s getting a water bottle from the refrigerator. “You good?”

“What?” Steven asks. His head snaps up just a little too fast and then he laughs. “Me? I’m fine. I’m just,” he motions to the door. “I have to talk with Ryan about something?” 

Steven abandons his coffee mug and pushes Ryan towards the direction of the Breather office. Once they’re successfully inside and Steven locks the door, he turns to Ryan. He looks a little bit crazy, but Ryan figures that’s fair. It’s 9:30, and Steven probably wasn’t expecting to be accosted with such information this early. “You said  _ what _ ?”

“Okay so.” Ryan sits on the arm of the couch, because if he knows anything about Steven Lim, it’s that he doesn’t go into anything without a million questions and a formulated game plan. He might as well get comfortable if he’s gonna be here awhile. “I was riding Shane after we filmed Too Many Spirits and he was zoned out so I asked him what was up and he said I looked big over him so I pinned him down and he bust a nut.”

Steven goes bright red. “I mean,” he rubs a hand across the nape of his neck, a tell for when he’s trying to quell down being turned on. “Are you sure he didn’t just, ya know,” he waves his hand generally towards the length of Ryan’s body, and it’s kind of hilarious that he can’t say cum when he’s literally been inside of Ryan, “because you were riding him?”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “No, Steven. He  _ bust _ a  _ nut _ .”

Steven furrows his eyebrows. “I’m not sure I understand the distinction.”

“There’s busting a nut,” Ryan explains slowly. “And then there’s  _ busting a nut _ .”

Steven gives him a look like he’s going to ask further questions, but he’s pretty good at picking his battles. “Okay so,” he says instead. “What should we do with that? You want me to pin him down the next time we’re together?”

Ryan’s eyes shine mischievously. “I have a better idea.”

*

Energy’s coursing through Ryan’s body as Shane backs him into the apartment, kissing him the whole way. Ryan’s infinitely grateful that Shane somehow manages to live alone in LA. He doubts Danny and Roland, or Steven’s roommates (Ryan has no mental energy to remember their names right now), would appreciate the three of them making out in the living room. Besides, Ryan loves the ability to be as loud as he wants, despite Shane’s neighbors’ complaints. And he’s sure Shane will appreciate it tonight as well.

Shane pushes Ryan onto the couch and climbs on top of him, his long legs covering Ryan’s body. Ryan reaches up to tangle his hand in Shane’s hair and pulls him back down, and the two are rejoined in a kiss just as crushing as the first. Ryan gets a hand under Shane’s button up and squeezes his arm, and Shane reaches down for a handful of Ryan’s ass that has Ryan keening into his mouth.

Steven clears his throat from beside the couch and both Ryan and Shane look up in synch. Standing over them, face red, pants tight, pupils blown wide, Steven looks like a wet dream. Ryan wants to take him apart. Ryan wants to be taken apart by him.

“Boys?” Steven asks. “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Shane is the first one up. He holds out a hand for Ryan and Ryan takes it, hauls himself to his feet. Shane gets a hand on Steven’s back and pushes him towards the bedroom, which earns him a laugh from Steven. Ryan’s heart tightens and he thinks, probably for the millionth time, how lucky he is to have found both of them.

Steven walks Shane into the bedroom and, as Ryan closes the door so Obi can’t get in and spy on them, Steven pushes Shane onto the bed. Shane tries to get up to kiss Steven, but Steven holds a hand out in his direction. “Stay,” he says, and Shane obeys like a dog. Ryan would make fun of him if he didn’t know that he would react the exact same way.

Steven gets behind Ryan and pushes him gently onto his knees on the bed. He stands behind Ryan and kisses in between his shoulder blades before looking at Shane from over Ryan’s shoulder. “So our menace of a boyfriend told me an interesting story.”

Shane raises an eyebrow. “Did he now?” His eyes flicker to Ryan’s for a second before they connect with Steven’s again.

“He told me that he was riding you after a shoot and you came particularly hard when he pinned you down,” Steven says it like it’s no big deal. Shane tries to look nonplussed, but he takes in a quick breath of air through his teeth that betrays him. 

“So if you don’t mind,” Steven continues. He walks over to the bed and dances his fingers up Shane’s sternum. “We’d like to tie you up and fuck you senseless.”

“If I don’t-  _ Steven _ ,” Shane says, the breath stolen from him. Both Shane and Ryan watch as Steven thrusts his fingers into Shane’s mouth. Shane takes it, sucking them down, and Ryan’s caught between wishing he was sucking Steven’s dick and riding Shane’s face. Or both at the same time. There's a thought.

“So what do you think?” Steven asks after he thrusts his fingers a few times. He pulls them out and they drip sticky down Shane’s chin. “Color?”

Shane barely has to take a breath to answer. “Yes, yes, green,” he says.

“Perfect.” Steven turns to Ryan then and Ryan can fully take in the calmness that always sets in for Steven while domming. It’s a wonder that his generally socially anxious, high strung partner can become such a relaxed and skillful dom, like he was made for it. “Ryan, honey, can you go grab me the rope from my bag?”

As Ryan scurries off the bed and to the living room where Steven’s left his bag, he can hear Shane say, “oh so you guys  _ planned this _ planned this, huh?”

Steven, unfortunately, packs his bag like he thinks the world is going to end at any given moment. Ryan throws things on the floor; a water bottle, Steven’s wallet, a can of hairspray, a bag of chips, and finally, after what feels like an entire episode of  _ Hoarders _ , gets to the rope. He sends a telepathic apology to Steven and makes a little mental note to clean up later. (He probably won’t but, hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?)

When he returns to the bedroom, Steven has Shane stripped and splayed out on the bed, long limbs that look like they go on for miles. Steven’s abandoned his shirt but still has his jeans on, straddling Shane’s hips. His hands on Shane’s wrists tighten and Shane whines for it.

Steven turns to face Ryan, who’s frozen in the doorway. “Did you find the rope?”

Ryan feels a bit sheepish under Steven’s direct gaze. He holds up the rope, soft and maroon, and answers, “got it, sir.”

“Good boy,” Steven says, which makes Ryan go red. He motions Ryan over and Ryan goes. He hands Steven the rope and watches as Steven caresses it between his thumb and his forefinger, like Ryan (and in turn, Shane) have given him something tangibly important. Shane gulps as he watches Steven and, huh, Ryan guesses they kind of have.

“Hands to the headboard,” Steven says. Shane scrambles to obey and Steven skillfully ties both of Shane’s wrists to either sides of the headboard. He can worm two fingers between the rope and Shane’s wrists so he knows it won’t cut off circulation, and when he gives a little tug, Shane gasps. “Good?”

“Yes,” Shane answers. “Green, sir.”

“Good boy,” Steven says. He gets up and tilts his head up with two fingers under his chin. He kisses Ryan hard, gets a hand on his shirt to tug him close. Ryan’s hands scramble for purchase on Steven’s shoulders, where his skin is red hot. Ryan gasps as Steven’s fingers land on his stomach, and Steven uses the opportunity to lick into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan feels totally and completely owned by Steven. He’s dizzy with it. 

Steven pulls back and leans his head against Ryan’s. Ryan is now all too aware of Shane watching them from the bed with blown out pupils. Steven presses one last, chaste kiss to Ryan’s lips and then says, “strip for me baby. I have a job for you.” He steps back so that Ryan can obey.

Ryan never thought he would be comfortable stripping under the watchful gaze of two men. However, his relationship with Shane and Steven has changed how he sees his body. He has no problem with taking off his shirt because he’s known the loving touch of fingers over his scars, is fine with stripping off his jeans and boxers because of the soft, almost inaudible gasp from Shane, like despite the number of times he’s seen Ryan naked, every time is a revelation. 

Steven looks him over and smiles when their eyes lock. “I want you on the bed next to Shane, Ryan.” Ryan crawls onto the bed and is about to kiss Shane when Steven says, “no touching or I might have to tie you up as well.”

Ryan watches as Steven walks out of the room. They sit patiently on the bed until Steven comes back with his bag and a raised eyebrow from Ryan. “Hey Ryan?” he asks. “Why, praytell, were all of my things on the floor?”

Ryan gulps. He drops his gaze to Shane’s bedsheets and plays with a loose thread. “I was looking for the rope,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Steven doesn’t answer, but he goes “hm.” He walks over to Ryan’s side of the bed and tilts his chin up. Ryan flushes under Steven’s direct gaze as he’s assessed. “Lay down, Bergara.”

As Ryan lays down, he can see Steven grab a bottle of lube and a vibrator. He rubs his fingers hard against Ryan’s labia and Ryan jumps, ruts up against his hand. Steven rests an arm across Ryan’s hips to hold him down. “Be calm, baby boy.” He takes the vibrator and covers it in lube - not that Ryan needs it. He’s dripping wet and no one’s even touched him yet.

Steven turns on the vibrator and holds it against Ryan’s clit. “Color?”

Ryan gasps at the feeling. “Green, green, green, Steven, please.”

Steven shushes him and the hand on Ryan’s hips comes up to rub his stomach gently. Steven presses the vibrator into him and Ryan gasps into his mouth as Steven presses forward to connect their lips. Steven fucks the vibrator deep into him and then pulls back to look at his work.

“Steven-” Ryan says.

“Come as many times as you’d like,” Steven says to Ryan. “But just know that I won’t take that out of you until I let Shane come.”

Ryan is sometimes overwhelmed with how in love with his partners he is. Right now, as he watches Steven walk over to the other side of the bed and unbutton his jeans, is one of those times.

Steven strips out of his jeans slowly, both Ryan and Shane’s eyes glued to him. He’s hard inside his boxers, and Ryan would do fucking anything to get his mouth on him. As if reading Ryan’s mind, Steven beckons him over. Ryan crawls over and Steven arranges him so that he’s straddling Shane’s hips. Shane looks like he’s having an aneurysm trying not to thrust up into the heat of Ryan’s body. Ryan, ever the brat, grinds down against Shane, pushing the vibrator deeper inside him. They both gasp at the content.

Steven grabs Ryan’s hips and pulls him up. “Don’t make me tie you up too,” he says. He pulls back, drags Ryan’s head down by his hair and adds, “suck my cock.”

Ryan struggles a bit with being able to lean down enough to reach Steven’s cock while straddling Shane like this, but he’s nothing if not persistent. He twists down and mouths at Steven’s cock through the fabric, soaking it thoroughly until he can see the shape of Steven’s cock through it, hard and throbbing. Ryan pulls Steven’s underwear down with his teeth until the tip of Steven’s cock is freed, and he swallows Steven down in one gulp.

Steven gasps above Ryan and tangles a hand in his hair. Ryan looks up at him and finds Steven staring back through hooded eyes, his whole body flushed and his mouth open. He can’t see Shane, but from the way Shane’s breathing heavily below him, he guesses Shane’s probably in a similar state.

Ryan runs his tongue along a vein on the underside of Steven’s cock. Steven hasn’t said anything about using his hands, so he pulls off, pulls Steven’s boxers down to his ankles, and licks at Steven’s taint. With his other hand, he jerks Steven’s cock slowly. Steven leaves a hand tangled in Ryan’s hair, and when Ryan rubs his thumb over the head of Steven’s cock, gathering pre-cum and his own saliva, Steven tugs hard.

“Good boy,” Steven breathes. He pulls Ryan’s head up and leans down to kiss him all messy. The vibrator in Ryan’s cunt makes him feel impossibly full, and he’s sure he could cheat out an orgasm very fast if he were to grind against Shane’s cock, but he doesn’t. He’s a good boy, after all.

Steven ushers Ryan off of Shane’s lap, and Ryan goes back to laying beside Shane. As he spreads his legs, the vibrator slides in even deeper, right up against his g-spot. He gasps at the feeling and his hips buck of their own volition. He’s torn between a desire to come right now and the knowledge that Steven’s gonna make him come until he’s crying and oversensitive. He looks over at his boyfriends and sees them both staring at him. Shane, only inches away, looks utterly wrecked, and that’s enough to set Ryan off. 

He comes hard against the vibrator, his head thrown back against the pillows and his entire body tensing as he clenches around the toy. Cum flows from his body onto the sheets; he’s sure they’ll be sticky and in need of a good wash by the time this night is over. When the aftershocks of his orgasm fades, Ryan takes a deep breath. He’s oversensitive, but not uncomfortably so, and he feels a lot calmer now that he’s come once. “Green,” he says.

Steven leans over Shane’s body to kiss Ryan. “Gorgeous,” he says, and he brushes Ryan’s hair back.

Steven turns his attention to Shane now, and Ryan’s more than happy to watch. Steven kicks off his boxers and then sits on the bed, urgining Shane’s legs up with a gentle hand on either knee. Shane bends his legs at the knee and spreads them wide, enough for Steven to sit between. “Ryan, baby, throw me a pillow?”

Ryan takes a pillow and hands it to Steven, who shoves it under Shane’s hips so that Shane’s ass is on display for him. “Perfect,” he says.

Steven, ever the multi-tasker, speaks as he pours lube over his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. “So here’s the plan,” he says to Shane. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he pushes two fingers in and Shane gasps, ruts against them. Steven puts his free hand gently on Shane's hips to calm him down. “I’m gonna fuck you until I come deep inside you,” he continues. Ryan can see from here the tortuously slow pace he’s fucking Shane with. He’s not sure if he’s jealous of relieved that he’s not on the receiving end of such torture. “And you’re not gonna come, are you?”

“No sir,” Shane says. With hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks flushed red, he looks fucking etheral. Ryan leans up to kiss Shane’s cheek, and Shane whispers, “love you, baby,” in his ear.

“Of course not, because you’re a good boy,” Steven says. He pushes another finger in and picks up the pace now. “And then after I come inside you, Ryan’s gonna ride you.” Ryan’s clit jumps at just the thought of Shane’s cock inside him. “And you’re gonna make him come without your hands. And only after he comes will I let you finish. Understood?”

Shane nods. “Yes, yes, understood, thank you sir,” he says in a rushed, manic way that Ryan’s never heard from him before. Honestly, Ryan had been unsure that he would be into this whole scene, tying Shane up, but now, seeing Shane breathless and gagging for it, he’s more turned on than he’s ever been before.

“Good boy,” Steven says yet again. He pulls his fingers out then and uses the leftover lube to slick up his cock. He presses it against Shane’s hole and asks, “color?”

“Green,” Shane says quickly. “Green, please, sir, please fuck me!”

Steven doesn’t waste any time. He pushes into Shane quickly, giving him little time to adjust before fucking into him with vigour. Shane gasps underneath Steven as he does and soon the room is filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping skin, Shane’s gasps and moans, and the vibrator deep inside Ryan.

It honestly feels like an out of body experience - watching Steven fuck Shane. Ryan can easily jump between either position - imagines himself as Shane, getting stuffed full over and over, gagging for it. Imagines himself as Steven, deep inside Shane. Imagines what that must feel like, being deep inside of someone. Not for the first time in his life, Ryan has penis envy.

Ryan’s entire world narrows down to the vibrator inside of him. He tilts his hips up to feel it slide even deeper inside of him, lighting his insides on fire. He’s aware of how he must look right now; face flushed, eyes wide, dripping onto the sheets. He looks over at Shane, in a similar state. Shane looks back at him, his mouth open, and Ryan can feel puffs of air on his face. Shane’s head drops back onto the bed as Steven finds his prostate and drills it. Ryan looks up at Steven, also red and sweaty, fucking their boyfriend with trained percision. Steven’s eyes snap to Ryan’s and then flicker down his body, stopping at where the vibrator’s disappeared inside of his body. Steven lets out a soft moan, and that sends Ryan over the edge again.

Ryan sees stars when he comes this time. It’s so good it hurts, but he can’t bring himself to care. This one seems to last forever as he clenches around the vibrator - so much but still not enough, not as good as one of his boys deep inside him.

When he comes back to, Steven and Shane are staring at him. “Fuck, baby,” Steven says, his voice wrecked. He’s still fucking into Shane and he rests a hand on Shane’s belly. “Fuck, Shane,” he repeats. “I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Shane goades. “You gonna come inside me, sir?” He cants his hips up and must squeeze around Steven, if Steven’s broken gasp is anything to go off of. “Do it. Fill me up, sir, please!”

“Don’t come,” Steven grits out from between his teeth, and then it’s over for him. He pushes his cock in as deep as it can go and stops, drops his head against Shane’s shoulder as he gasps and moans his way through it, his hips working in tight circles. Shane looks utterly destroyed and Ryan can relate. He’s already came twice and the vibrator’s lighting him up from the inside out.

Steven pulls out and both he and Ryan watch as Steven’s come pours out of Shane’s hole. Steven pushes it back in with his thumb and Shane makes a noise like he’s utterly destroyed. Ryan can definitely relate.

“You wanna come, baby boy?” Steven asks Shane. He pushes two fingers into Shane and pulls more of his cum out. It drizzles onto the sheets slowly. 

“Yes, yes, please, sir,” Shane says between gasps.

“Here’s the deal,” Steven says. He pulls his fingers out and Shane groans like he’s lost something vitally important. “I’m gonna take the vibrator out of Ryan and I want him to ride you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Shane and Ryan say in sync. 

Somehow, despite everything, Shane manages to turn to Ryan and smile. “Jinx! You owe me a beer!”

Ryan gasps. “You asshole, that totally doesn’t count in sex. We’ve been over this.”

“Boys!” Steven says. “Remember who’s in charge.”

“Sorry,” both of them say again. Ryan whispers “jinx” under his breath, but Steven pretends not to hear him.

“Like I was saying,” Steven says. “Ryan’s gonna ride you. And you aren’t allowed to come until you make Ryan come on your cock. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” Shane says. His hips buck up in the air. “Green. Please let him ride me, sir.”

Steven turns to Ryan. “Color, baby boy?”

“Green,” Ryan says. It probably won’t take him long to come again. The vibrator’s had him worked up since Steven came inside Shane.

Steven kisses them both, and then slowly pulls the vibrator out of Ryan. Ryan gasps as it comes out, somehow both incredible and devastating at the same time. Steven puts the vibrator on the dresser and then rubs at Ryan’s clit. “You gonna be a good boy for me, Ryan?”

Ryan feels like he’s melting. “Yes sir.”

“I know you will,” Steven says. He lets up and sits back. “Go ride Shane’s dick, baby.”

Ryan gets up shakily and straddles Shane. Shane looks beautiful like this, face red, mouth agape, tied up with nowhere to go. Ryan wants to tease him, but he thinks he might explode if he doesn’t get Shane’s dick in him right the fuck now.

Ryan leans back to grab Shane’s dick and then sits back onto it fast, dropping onto the whole thing in one go. Shane mutters something like, “don’t hurt yourself” but Ryan can barely hear him, a man possessed. He rides Shane hard and fast in a way that has Shane gasping and moaning almost immediately.

Ryan smiles to himself. He’s  _ very good _ at riding dick.

“Ryan, Ryan, please, baby,” Shane moans.

Steven comes up behind Ryan and wraps an arm around his waist, looks over Ryan’s shoulder to watch Shane. “Isn’t he so beautiful, our boy?” He asks Ryan.

Ryan drops his head back onto Steven’s shoulder and tilts his hips back. The new angle gets Shane’s dick even deeper inside of him and Ryan groans. “Yes sir,” he answers, breathless.

“Yeah, he is.” Steven kisses Ryan’s shoulder and then reaches around to rub at Ryan’s clit. Ryan gasps against his skin. “All tiny and helpless, tied up for us to do whatever we want with him.”

Both Ryan and Shane groan in unison at that.

“You like that, baby?” Steven asks Shane. “You want us to keep you tied up all the time? Let Ryan use your dick like a toy, to fill up his slutty hole whenever he needs it?” He rubs Ryan’s clit harder. “Or maybe I’ll use you like a fleshlight. Just a place to dump my cum. And after I’m done, I’ll make Ryan eat it out of you.”

“I’m close, sir, please, may I come?” Ryan asks.

Steven takes a pause as if thinking about it while he rubs Ryan’s clit. Ryan isn’t sure if he wants to beat Steven’s ass or beg him for mercy, but luckily Steven replies before Ryan has a chance to ponder it further. “Yes, baby. Come for us.”

It almost hurts this time, but it’s also  _ so _ good. Ryan grinds down on Shane’s cock, Steven’s fingers still working circles on his clit. Ryan clenches hard around the cock inside of him, but even so, he can feel his cum leaking out onto Shane’s thighs. He’s so wet that he’s surprised he hasn’t passed out from dehydration.

Shane’s hips buck up into Ryan, pushing his cock deeper, and they both gasp. “Please, sir, please can I come?” Shane asks. “I’ve been so good, sir, I’ll do whatever you want, please, please.”

“Hm.” Steven kisses Ryan’s shoulder. “What do you think, Ry? Does our little boy deserve to come?”

Ryan gives Shane a dirty smile. “I dunno,” he answers. Shane’s cock throbs deep inside of him and his fingers have turned white from how hard he’s grasping at the ropes. Ryan turns to Steven and kisses him gently. “I think he does, sir.”

“Well then,” Steven says. He turns to Shane. “You may come.”

Shane fucks up into Ryan twice and then he’s coming deep inside him, all hot and throbbing. Ryan’s clit gives a valiant twitch like he would come again if he could. He leans back against Steven and he can feel Shane’s cum dripping out of him already. This is easily the best idea he’s ever had.

“Up you get, baby,” Steven says. He helps Ryan off of Shane’s cock and lays them down next to each other. He unties Shane’s wrists from the headboard and throws the rope to the ground. Shane’s wrists look a little worse for wear, but they’re not bruised. Steven presses a kiss to each one in turn and somehow, despite everything they’ve just done, that makes Shane go red. 

“I’m gonna get us some water,” Steven says.

Ryan curls into Shane and they watch Steven’s ass together as he walks out of the room. “So what did you think?” Ryan asks. His voice is raspy, but he could honestly care less. “Good?”

Steven drops something in the kitchen and he swears quietly. Obi makes a sound and Steven coos to him, and though they’re too far away to hear anything, Ryan knows it’s something sweet. He turns to Shane, who’s smiling down at Ryan like he hung the moon in the sky. He presses their lips together in a sweet kiss, and then leans his forehead against Ryan’s. “It was perfect,” he whispers.

And it is.

**THE END**


End file.
